A little gift from a Slytherin
by punkzrakista
Summary: A king sized bed plus one fine Potter equals to one steamy night for Draco Malfoy. A cute one shot Draco/Harry fem slash mature mmkay!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** okay this story was inspired by a scene I saw at school and it's really about two guys which is kind of funny but anyway I made this because a song by Rihanna called "California King Bed" really struck out to me and voila I kinda made this cute HP/DM scene. A lot of thanks to my beloved friends who helped and supported me all the way. I love you guys! :) so yeah hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! Your REVIEWS are pretty much appreciated! HUGS AND KISSES to all of you! ^*^

* * *

><p><strong>A little gift from a Slytherin<strong>

Lying in the long gorgeous sofa of the Malfoy manor living room, Draco was watching dusk happen outside his window. Long fingers were touching delicately at a book that was on his lap turning the pages slowly as he read it thoroughly.

He was so focused on the book that long slender arms grabbed him from behind and startled him, making the book he was reading drop to the floor. He chuckled when soft lips kissed the top of his head and he reached out his hands to hold the most beautiful person in the world. "Hey, what are you reading ?" Emerald eyes were met by silver orbs while Draco's hand were tracing the smooth complexion of Harriette's face and landing lastly on her smooth luscious red lips.

He kissed her softly like a feather's touch and said between parted lips "Midsummer Night's Dream". Draco slowly rose from the sofa and pulled Harriette to his lap. He then took Harriette's face in his hands and took her lips into a smothering kiss. They were both breathless and Harriette couldn't help but moan at the wonderful sensation she was feeling. She was drowning in Draco's heat as their lips parted and crashed simultaneously.

Feeling the need for air Draco broke the kiss first and stared at the beautiful person in front of him. Up until now he couldn't believe the girl of his dreams is now in his arms, feeling the softness of her lips and touching her body making it as his own. _MINE._ Harriette was his and his alone. He swiftly lifted her in his arms and carried her like a princess in their room.

Draco gently laid her on the king sized bed and whispered hungrily in her ears, "MINE". That made Harriette shiver in pleasure and let Draco unbutton her shirt which exposed her soft skin. He slowly moved his hand behind her back to unclasp her bra but Harriette pushed him so she could be on top of him.

"Why the rush Draco? We got time all to ourselves so let's take it slow okay?", Harriette purred in his ears which made Draco lust for her more. She unbuckled his pants and slid it down his legs and tossed it away. Harriette then removed his button down shirt and left kisses of trail marks in his stomach up to his chest and stopped under his neck. She bit the upper part of his collar bone which made Draco hiss in pleasure.

Using his elbows Draco raised his body so he could look at the wonderful girl in front of her. Her locks of black hair were falling down her waist in a very soft manner that Draco admires. Her cheeks flushed red and her breathing getting deep and low that made Draco desire her more. He then moved his body so that he was on top of Harriette, pinning her in a position that made him in command. He loved how delectable Harriette's body is. Her slender waist that made him want to hold her forever and the smooth long legs that made all men looking her way. Draco hated all the people looking at what was his, making him want to hex them in all of eternity. But the way how Harriette loved every touch and kiss he was doing made his heart jump and he couldn't keep but smile a genuine smile at the girl he truly loves and cares for.

He then did a trail of kisses the way Harriette did to him and Harriette couldn't help but shiver. She clasped her mouth shut to hold back the moan that was preventing to leave her lips. Draco couldn't help but smirk and grabbed her hand so that he could remove it. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you say my name. Please say my name Harriette." Harriette was blushing a deep shade of red and said, "Draco…. I love you….. Please… I want you to…." Her words were cut off by a deep sensual kiss from Draco. It was a bruising kiss that made the two of them wanting more. Their tongues battling each other, searching one another and slowly melting at the sweetness they've tasted. Draco thrusting his tongue deeper into Harriette's mouth while she readily opened her mouth for him. Letting him enter her and taste her while she did the same thing back. Moans of pleasure were heard from both parties while heat was rising, making their bodies sticky and sweaty. Harriette let go first and stared at silver eyes which was now getting darker from the passion and lust.

Touching his face gently, she caressed the beautiful mane of blonde hair that was sticking in his eyes and smiled at him gently. Seeing the look of surrender and love in her face Draco couldn't keep the urge that was beginning to build up inside him. He then unclasped Harriette's black lacy bra and slowly but surely pulled her black lace shorts. Harriette tried to stop him but he caught her wrists and pinned it above her head. Feeling self-conscious Harriette looked away to keep her blushing face from showing. Upon seeing this Draco grabbed her chin and pulled it in his direction so they were looking at each other face to face. "Stop! Switch off the lights it's embarrassing." Harriette tried to struggle but Draco kept her in place and said." Harriette have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? You're amazing and wonderful and _beautiful._ You're every man's dream. If you could just only knew how much I've yearned for you in this past years, how much I adore you and that how much I cherish you. So please, let me see you. _I _want to see you. Every last bit of you. I want to touch you and make you all mine. So please don't say you're embarrassed because there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're you and I love the part what makes you, _You_. And more importantly _I love you_."

Tears poured out from her eyes as she heard this. It rolled down her cheeks and Draco wiped it away, kissing her eyes gently and murmuring words to soothe her. He then pulled Harriette in a soft embrace and looked her in the eyes. "I'll say it as many times as I want so don't you dare forget it." As he said this he gave Harriette a searing kiss that was so intense she felt like melting all over again.

He made a trail of kisses down her neck and stopped below her collarbone. Draco sucked a certain spot in her skin and nibbled it hard making Harriette yelp in pain and in pleasure. His hand moved downward touching lightly her stomach and teasing her skin just below the waist. He slid his hand inside her knickers and slithered it away from her legs. By now Harriette was trembling both in fear and anticipation for what's about to happen next.

Seeing her reactions Draco's lust for her grew immensely. He then took hold one of Harriette's breasts while he licked the other making Harriette shiver violently. His other hand slipped downward in the direction of the source of wetness that was starting to form just between her legs. He caressed it, searching for her sensitive spot and was answered by a sweet moan from Harriette. He kept stroking that pleasurable sweet spot until Harriette could no longer take it. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck and her back arched as she released heat and came all over Draco's hand. Draco licked that hand and smirked at Harriette, his lust for her rising to the fullest. He looked at his own throbbing groin that was aching in anticipation and was desperately wanting to enter her, to feel her, to make her as his own. Harriette saw his hesitation and urged him by saying, "It's okay Draco. I'm ready so please enter me."

Seeing her openly welcoming him was the last straw for Draco. He removed his black boxers as fast as he could and thrusted his aching length inside Harriette's anticipating wetness. He hissed in pleasure as he entered Harriette feeling the hotness and wetness of her inside. He pounded her hard and rough making Harriette whimper in pain and in pleasure. Draco continued pounding her, his pace going faster and faster, sweat trickling down his abdomen making both their bodies sticky and hot. Harriette wrapped her long slender arms around Draco's neck and bit his shoulders to keep her from screaming. Draco hissed at this and started to move his arms around Harriette's waist and up her back touching it gently as if she were made of glass that can easily break. He hoisted her body in a sitting position so they can both look into each other's eyes. They were both breathing hard with cheeks flushed red and chest heaving as if air was being pulled out from their lungs.

He looked intently in those green emerald eyes and touched her delicately on the face, tracing her features with his long slender but firm hands and stopping to caress her black locks of hair. "You are so beautiful." Harriette smiled at this and kissed him slowly but passionately as if every kiss conveys all her feelings for him letting him know that he means the world to her and Draco responded with a deep sensual kiss of his own.

Draco laid her again carefully in bed and thrusted deeply inside her. Harriette yelled both in pain and in pleasure while grabbing Draco's hair, pulling him close to her so she can kiss him. Their bodies where in perfect synch making the bed creak with their every move. Draco slowed his pace as he felt Harriette reaching her climax. He took hold one of Harriette's breast and licked it until it was so sensitive even in the lightest touch. He then licked the skin under Harriette's collar bone and sucked it hard leaving a bright red mark on her skin. Draco continued nipping her neck, down her stomach and even between her legs. Harriette moaned and shivered in delight and was intoxicated by the pure bliss she was feeling every time Draco's lips met her skin and everything that touched it.

"Draco….. I want to…. come together." Harriette said it imploringly which made Draco tip over the edge. His eyes glinted savagely at the wonderful body of the most amazing girl he ever loved in front of him. He pounded as hard as he could and whispered in her ear. "Say my name." Harriette whimpered in his ministrations and unconsciously scratched Draco's back to keep from screaming.

"Ughh… Draco… more please…." Draco leaned down and bit Harriette's ear and said through gritted teeth. "I can't hear you. What do you want me to do?" he thrusted hard and rough and added. "Tell me…."

"Pound it harder… Oh gods…. that's so good…." Harriette shut her eyes as Draco's hard length thrust deep into her. "I love you. Ugghh... I love you so much Draco…" And with that Draco shut his eyes and pounded her with so much force his speed going faster until both of them reached climax.

Harriette screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat was so dry and hoarse. They both fell limp in the bed Draco still on top of her.

The moon showed little light in the room as the green lavish drapes covering the entire windows in the room fell elegantly just inches away from the floor. Draco pulled Harriette so she was lying on top of him. He rested Harriette's head on his chest and caressed her face lovingly-tracing her lips with his long slender fingers and giving her a peck on the lips.

Harriette looked up and was met by warm silver eyes full of love and passion that was staring back at her. Harriette tried to wrap her arms around his neck but Draco winced in pain as her fingers touched the sore wounds that were still fresh from all of Harriette's scratching.

Feeling guilty she reached out and insisted Draco to turn around so she could see a clear view of the said wounds. She saw Draco's back full of raw scratches extending from his neck down to his shoulder blades. Tears started to build up in Harriette's eyes and Draco noticed it. She bent down and made kisses of trail marks on Draco's wounds wishing it could make them feel better. He took hold of Harriette's hands and said, "It's not your fault love. Don't worry this doesn't hurt a bit and as long as I have you no wound is ever painful for a Malfoy like me." He kissed her eyes and slowly reached out her chin, tilting it up so he can kiss her on the lips. It felt so soft under his lips making Draco wanting more. They broke the kiss and laid there with Harriette snuggled closely under Draco's arms.

Feeling his eyes getting heavy Draco almost forgot one small crucial thing that he still needs to do. He reached out his hand at the nearest bed drawer, took out his wand and casted a spell making a black velvet box appear on the palm of his hand. Smiling down lovingly at Harriette he kissed her swiftly on the lips and gave her the box. Harriette gave her a questioning look that Draco answered with a laugh. He prodded Harriette to open it and when she did Harriette gasped both in astonishment and in shock. Inside the box sitting prettily was a heart shaped emerald toe ring with little diamonds on the side that surrounded the band of the ring.

Harriette couldn't keep the tears falling from her eyes and she clasped her mouth shut to keep from sobbing. When she didn't say anything Malfoy reached out and took the ring out from the box and placed it at the fourth toe of her right foot. Harriette stared at it, adoring the beautiful ring and trying to find the right words to say. "It's beautiful." She said in choked sobs. "Draco I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you." She kissed Draco on the lips and smiled at him tears still falling from her eyes. Draco wiped it with his hand and caressed her face adoringly and said, "It is beautiful, just like you.", he smiled and continued. "When I first saw it, I was amazed at how stunningly similar the color matches with your eyes and I told myself I have to buy this. And I know you don't like those flashy things _'extravagant and waste of the money rubbish'_, as you would say that I always give you so I thought of buying a gift that's well suited to your taste.

Draco brushed off the stray hair in her eyes and kissed her adoringly. He then pulled Harriette's arm so she can be on top of him. They laid there, bodies aching and warmth radiating from their intertwined forms as they cuddled together tired and happily contented with the company of each other.

Grabbing the sheets, Draco covered their forms and let Harriette breath out a contended sigh. He smiled at this and kissed her on the cheeks letting darkness engulf them into a dreamless night.

Little did Harriette know that at the crack of dawn she would wake up to find herself looking at her lovers' foot with the same silver ring matching perfectly with hers on his toe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: you should try listening to Rihanna's California King Bed when reading this so you can feel the mood and flow of the story hehehe HUGS AND KISSES people! Reviews are a big yes and thank you! :)


End file.
